laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trunk Episodes
Trunk Episodes are a Trunk feature in the prequel trilogy of [[Professor Layton series|the Professor Layton series]].They are available from the moment the player gains access to the trunk, and show random information the player would not know otherwise. Episodes Please note that there may be differences in titles and content between continents. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Layton's Office ''When he gets absorbed in his research, Layton has a tendancy to leave his papers lying around all over the place. The cleaning lady, Rosa, has a few words... Laughing Man Brock's house was completely demolished by the specter, but he's not going to let that get him down. He believes that if he just keeps laughing, he'll be happy! Daydreaming Bucky the lively boatman is a keen practitioner of kung fu. He finds it hard to balance his job with his martial-arts training. If only he could split himself in two... Black Raven Day The kids in the market are behind the legend of the Black Raven. Whenever someone comes looking for the black market, they spring into action! Aunt Taffy In the world of confectioners Taffy is unmatched, but she only sells to children. Over the years, she has become an expert at dissuading hopeful grown-ups. Hanna in Love That day, a weary young woman was bowled head over heels by an encounter that would change her life forever... Emmy's Memory Here is the story of how a young girl, wrongly accused, met the gentleman who came to her rescue. Sorrow and Joy Greppe vents his gripes about Clark, who beat him in the election for town mayor. Only his beloved wife can help him accept the situation. It's Goosey! On a day like any other, Goosey was contemplating how to avoid sticking out. He never thought about anything else. At least until he heard these words of wisdom... Off Tempo Impatient Dominica and easygoing Clarence have a chat, but they never seem to be on the same wavelength... Toppy's Secret For Toppy the mouse, patrolling the streets for clues and reporting the findings to Luke is all in a day's work. The Tourist Misthallery is a picturesque little town, loved by tourists. There are many meetings here, but also some farewells... Jakes's Deed Nowadays, Jakes uses his pawns to clean up any crime in town... Help My Sister! In order to save Arianna and Loosha, Tony offers a sincere apology for all the trouble he's caused and begs for help from the Black Ravens. Cellar Rescue On Layton's instructions, Emmy returns to the cellar to rescue the hostages. Doland's Trick Behind the façade of the devoted butler, there lies a cunning and devious mind. Friends Forever Freed at last from his troubles, Clark extends to Layton his heartfelt thanks. The Family Bond Luke and Clark's relationship had come under a severe strain. Both had good reasons for their actions, and now, at last, they can discuss their feelings. A Witch No More Thanks to Loosha's unconditional friendship, Arianna has opened her heart. She sees the world through different eyes now. I, of the Yard A sad tale, from a time before Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton had even met... ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Emmy's Enquiries ''To prove her initiative as an assitant, Emmy patrols the neighborhood alone, gathering intel on the Masked Gentleman and his previous deeds. Ballooning Out of Proportion Dunderhead Stumble has found himself tied up in knots yet again, no thanks to Puck's balloons! Juggles steps in to help, but is he too late? Madame Lapuska Knows Best Boutique owner Madame Lapuska likes to think she cares about her customers. And when one fellow decides to saunter in, he's guaranteed to leave a new man. Stray Child, Stray Heart An inquisitive little face peeks out between Jean-Paul's stack of toys one day. Maybe he can help Cookie look for her mummy! Grosky Runs Rampant Do unflinching determination and a vast moud of chest hair amount to the sum of their parts? With Grosky on the beat, it's hard to tell. Behind the Bureaucracy Following the Masked Gentleman's first malicious deed, the city hall admin are rushed off their feet. That is, until the mayor thinks up a brilliant way to save the city. '' The Lady Spy ''The moment this woman arrived on the scene, she became a legend. Who is she? And where did she come from? Hannibal the Ferocious The Stellar Circus's ferocious tiger, Hannibal, and Dalston are the best of friends. Today, Dalston pays a visit with the usual delicacies in hand. Moonlit Rendezvous Two young lovers meet under the beautiful starlit sky. A snapshot in time of a bittersweet adolescence. The Laytons' Secret Riverside Cottage is always full of good cheer. However much the Laytons bicker during the day, they resolve any tensions with a little chat before bed. Firth's Trek While scouring the streets for his foster son, Mr. Firth bumps into a womanwho, like him, shares a rural background. '' Plods in a Pod ''The ploice under CI Sheffield pour blood and sweat into their investigation. But what does Detective Bloom have to say about their identical faces? Shimmering Stellar Circus The Stellar Circus is all the rage in Monte d'Or these days. Tonight, we present you with an exclusive behind-the-scenes glimpse of the carefree troupe. '' Confidentiality Compromised ''The respective managers of Henry's establishments gather to discuss a certain individual and his continuous tendency to blab confidential information... Bloom's Subterfuge The highly reputed inspector from Scotland Yard appears at a first glance to be working on the Gentleman case, but his true duties lie elsewhere. Sheffield Steels Himself Sheffield may be hard as granite, but even while his city's destuction is imminent, he single-mindedly fights to protect the peace. A Difficult Letter Angela, having an inkling of the Masked Gentleman's true identity, resolves to write a letter to Layton before anyone else can suspect. The Seeds of Revenge Betrayed by his own friend, his hometown a desolate landscape, Randall vows for revenge while a caped figure deceptively urges him on. An Unusual Proposal A young man, fervently loyal and resolute, takes it upon himself to watch over and protect everything that was once important to his best friend. Beneath the Hat The professor divulges a little known fact about his hat and the hairstyle he wore in his youth. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:LS Category:MM Category:AL